The invention relates to a machine tool for stamping and grooving, used, particularly, in the manufacture of folding blanks made from sheets of cardboard, paperboard or the like, having a stamping die plate and a strip steel punch plate affixable on machine stamping plates capable of being moved toward each other. Plastic die plates are known which are produced, in accordance with the German Pat. No. 1,210,310, as follows: An engraved metal plate serves as the primary matrix, from which a punch plate made of thermoplastic material or a synthetic resin is produced. A series of die plates is produced, also from thermoplastic material or synthetic resin, by means of the above-mentioned primary matrix. These die plates, however, have the disadvantage that they are expensive to manufacture, do not have a long service life, and are greatly limited as to their capacity for maintaining accuracy as to gauge with fluctuations in temperature. In addition, it is difficult to obtain precise orientation of the die plate and the strip steel punch plate with respect to each other.